Margo And Antonio Fanfic
by despicablejanisnirvanaqueen
Summary: What Will Happen If You Were 'Accidentally' Recruited As A Spy Just To Save Your Loved One? Read This Story To Find Out! (Margo & Antonio Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Antonio was worried about margo. He hasn't heard of her for days. He called her many times, but she hasn't answered. But then, his phone ringed. He smiled, thinking margo was answering him, but instead, was an AMBER alert. He sighed at his, but read who was kidnapped. Antonio thought these facts seems a lot like how margo looks, and decided to turn on the tv, and to his surprise, it was margo! His heart pounded at this. His girlfriend was kidnapped! He didn't know what to do. Until he decided to save Margo.  
He knew that this was a dangerous thing, and there was a highly chance that he could kill himself,but all he wanted to do if to save her, and keep her safe.  
Before he could go out and save margo, he needed supplies. He remembered that little old shack his father has that keeps all his weapons, but he wasn't allowed in it. Until he remembered his father wasn't here. He ran to the shack, and tried to open the door. He remembered that his father has the key, and Antonio felt hopeless, until he found a window opened, and decided to sneak in there. Once he was in, he turned on the lights, and was surprised to see all the weapons his father has. Unfortunately, he thought that these weapons would help him in saving a person. He got out of the shack, and then remembered his father taught him self-defense, and maybe that could help him. He went outside and hopped in his bike, and was eventually stopped by two people, who to him, seemed like spies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Margo woke up. She didn't know where she was, and why she was here. She instantly remembered that she was abducted by a man, and made her more sad. She prayed that someone will rescue her, but soured that someone will rescue her. Then, a tall, hair man, about 43 years old, brought another girl, about her age, and three her beside Margo, and said, "Listen Kid. I'm Going Out now. If You Ask For Help, Move From There, Or Break Anything..Then Beware!" He said, showing a little gesture with his pocket knife, showing that they will be killed.  
Once the man left, the girl turned to Margo and said, "hello. I'm Angela."  
"I'm Margo.." Margo Told Angela "were you taken from the mall..?" She asked her.  
"Yes." Angela said "the took me..and he nearly raped me!"  
Just by her eyes Margo knew she was frightened. "He Did The Same..." She said To her.  
Angela, was shaking. She seems like she was suffering, and she stood up and went crazy, screaming "HELP ME" many times. Sadly, the man heard, and he shot her twice. Margo sat there, all frightened, thinking he was going to shoot her. He eventually left, and the dead body was there. She eventually heard the man driving away, possible going to get another girl to rape. Margo got closer to the girl, and nearly cried. She experienced someone being killed, and she tried not to scream, unless the many heard her. She sat down in the corner were she was, and cried. She prayed for at least someone to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Antonio was taken by the hand from two girls, who's age might have been 16. They dragged Antonio to a van, and once they entered, they revealed themselves.  
"Hello." The girl who was driving said. "I'm agent Riley.  
"And I'm agent heather. And you have been recruited to join the spy kids." The second one said to the boy.  
Antonio stared at them for a while, and laughed nervously. "Señoritas, are you lieing? I doubt there's a secret agency for kids." After he said that, he felt he pressed a button, and many spy clothing and gadgets popped out. Antonio was surprised, and turned to the teenagers, and said "never mind."  
The two girls smiled at him, and agent rRileysaid "listen kid. We heard your girlfriend was abducted. And we're going to help you save her."  
Antonio looked at her weirdly, and said "how did you know that?"  
"Kid, we now things. Now, what's your name?" Agent heather told Antonio  
"A-Antonio..."  
"Nice To meet You Agent Antonio, And Welcome to the spy kids headquarters." Heather said, opening the door and showing him the headquarters, and Antonio, looking around all surprised.  
They all hopped off of the van, and went inside. Once they were inside, Riley said "come follow me." And Riley and Antonio walked to a place, where she pressed a button and a bunch of black spy clothes popped out. "You need to wear one of these. And keep wearing that leather jacket."  
Antonio looked at the clothes. It was a normal shirt and pants, but they seem really secured. He really liked that, and the fact that he can wear his leather jacket. "Oh, And Also, I have Black Skinny Jeans If you want to wear it.." Riley said "Alright!" He said, grabbing he pants and shirt and tying them on. Inc she finished, he said, "Cool!" And then heather told him "come Antonio." And took the boy to a spy gadget room, and Antonio was surprised about this. All he could say is "wow.." As he looked around.  
"So here's are some gadgets you will use" She said, giving Antonio some gadgets, and Antonio's looks at it. He finds a black belt, that has a wallow talkie, and a pocket for a gun. "Awesome!" He said, putting on the belt. He also found a gun, which looked more like a tranquilizer gun, and Heather said "since your not allowed to use real guns, you are going to use a tranquilizer gun."  
After Antonio got all the gadget he needed, the two girls said to him "we need to train you." And Antonio said "okay..."  
Then, they took Antonio to a room, were there was lasers everywhere. "I want you to get past the lasers, without touching it." Heather said.  
"Okay..." Antonio said, feeling lucky that he was in gymnastics, and he only went to gymnastics to see girls, like his father would go to yoga to see women. Antonio ran to the laser beams, and got past it. The girls were surprised at this, and ran up to him and heather said "that..was..AWESOME!"  
"Well.. Thank you señorita!" He said to her.  
After that, they went to the next stage, and there were 3 dummies. "And here, we want to test your ability to use a gun." Riley said to him. Antonio nodded and grabbed his tranquilizer gun, and the the three dummies, straight into the heart. The two girls clapped , and they said "good job."  
And then they went to the last stage, and heather said "this is to see how sneaky your are in a mission."  
"Heh, that's easy!" He said to the girls, and the girls explained to him the mission, and Antonio went on to do it. After he did, both of the girls were surprised. They never expected a boy as suave as Antonio to do this. The girls both clapped, and Riley said  
"That.. Was Awesome!" And heather added "You Have Passed the test. Welcome to the team, agent Antonio Perez."  
Once Antonio heard this, he led out a huge smile. he finally found a way to  
Find his loved one. They two girls walked him to a place, where many people were on computers or taking. They two girls took him to a table, and  
Riley told him, "So Here's Our Mission. We Will Find The Guy, And We Will Save Your Girlfriend." Heather Added "And Then We Will Arrest The Guy. So Antonio, You Ready?" Antonio Smiled Proudly, And Said, "Yes, I Am."


End file.
